


Aspirations

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [42]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: That’s all I want. I want her safe. Is that just too much to ask?





	Aspirations

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Ignis Scientia  
> Time Period: Two days before the meeting in Altissia  
> Location: Altissia

“Oh it’s such a shame the Prince and the Oracle didn’t get the wedding they deserved.”

The woman speaking to her friend couldn’t have known that very same prince was standing not eight feet away, glowering at the world. Her words fell into his ears and sank into his heart, plunging together into his stomach. He glared at a particularly cheerful geranium as it wasn’t really the woman’s fault.

Hell, he didn’t even want to marry Luna, he just wanted her safe and out of the hands on the Imperials. And if that meant marrying her, well that was a small sacrifice for the greater good.

 

“And what, pray tell, did that dastardly geranium do to you, Majesty? Shall I petition to have it executed at dawn?” Ignis slid in beside Noctis and regarded the plant with something akin to pity. “Unfortunately I know of no loopholes that would allow for a stay of execution if I were to petition for such. Consider carefully before I act.”

Noctis grunted and rolled his eyes at Ignis, who simply adjusted his glasses and offered up his smile. “Some tourist said it was a shame the Prince and the Oracle didn’t get the wedding they deserved. If it had been up to me…”

“If it had been up to you, there would have been no wedding at all, correct?” Ignis asked gently, and Noctis knew Ignis was looking at him, but couldn’t lift his gaze from the water.

“I’d marry her if that would save her and keep her safe.” Noctis replied, shooting the geranium another glare. “That’s all I want. I want her safe. Is that just too much to ask?”

“Not at all, Noct. The desire to keep a loved one safe from harm is honorable and forthright.”

Noctis sighed and turned, looking at the wedding dress in the window. “Thanks, Ignis.”

“Always.”

The blue gaze slid across to Ignis and the prince shook his head. “You keep saying that.”

Ignis touched his glasses, pressing them lightly at the corner. “And I mean it, Noct. I would follow you to the end of the world.”

Noctis looked back to the gown and shifted his gaze to the photo of Lunafreya. “Gods, this is so screwed up.” Anger colored his voice and he glowered at the gown before turning and giving the geranium another wilting glare. “All I want is to keep her safe.”

A hand rested on his shoulder and he tensed. When Ignis spoke, however, the words weren’t accusatory. “It is an admirable desire, Noct. And even if there is no wedding, the fact that you are friends will be enough for the people. People want the best for you.”

They fell into a companionable silence until behind them, a young woman squealed. “Look at that dress! It’s so pretty!! Oh, I would have loved to see the Oracle wearing it!!” A chorus of agreement rose from nearby women, followed by voices exclaiming how beautiful Lunafreya was and how handsome the new King of Lucis was… as well as several observations of how lucky he was, too.

Noctis felt his stomach hit his shoes. This was more than he could take, and he looked to Ignis with a frantic glance. If the women talking noticed that he was standing there, he’d be mobbed… and that was quite possibly the last thing he wanted. “Let’s go…”

“Indeed. Perhaps Maagho? I have a desire to discuss recipes with Weskham if he’s of a mind,” Ignis replied, moving to tug Noctis away from the railing and maneuver him to the bridge over the canal. “And if he’s open to the idea, I shall need a taste tester… if that is something you’d be interested in undertaking.”

“As long as it doesn’t involve vegetables,” Noctis replied, allowing Ignis to move him over the bridge and towards the gondolier station, the old banter familiar and comforting.

“I expect that can be arranged,” Ignis acquiesced too easily, and Noctis cast a look his way before boarding the gondola. “But you will have to wash the dishes.” Before Noctis could object, Ignis raised a hand. “It’s either dishes or vegetables. Your choice.”

“Dishes it is,” Noctis smirked, and settled into the seat with a roll of his eyes. “To Maagho, my good man. And the quickest route, if you will. My companion has come up with a new recipe.” He ignored Ignis’ glance at his pronunciation, and instead looked in the direction the boat started to move. Things just might work out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> #Ignoctweek


End file.
